<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three out of Three by Swimmergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470912">Three out of Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmergirl/pseuds/Swimmergirl'>Swimmergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Avada Kedavra, Hurt No Comfort, I don’t really like this but I need to post something so, M/M, Ravenclaw Shuichi, Slytherin Kokichi, Slytherin Oma Kokichi, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmergirl/pseuds/Swimmergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With slightly shaky legs, Kokichi managed to climb over one particularly large chunk of wall, coughing as the smoke from all the explosions being thrown out burned his lungs. </p>
<p>“Shui-“ </p>
<p>The words died in his throat as his vision cleared the stone and allowed him to see the other side. There, lying on his side, was a figure. One that Kokichi recognized almost immediately despite its back facing him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three out of Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright so this is a short fic based on a Hogwarts AU a friend of mine came up with that we’ve been discussing and I was sad one day so boom this was born. I don’t love it but it’s not the worst thing I’ve ever written so maybe someone on here will like it </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Kokichi registered was screaming. </p>
<p>The boy lifted his head from the cracked concrete, the sounds ringing in his ears as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. There was the crackling of fires and the sounds of footsteps pounding as spell after spell was fired in the background. </p>
<p>This wasn’t supposed to happen. </p>
<p>Hogwarts was supposed to be a safe haven for the young wizards of the world, not a place that could be attacked so easily. What had happened? How did things get like this?</p>
<p>Kokichi shook his head, blinking again as his fogged mind tried to piece together the last things he could remember. </p>
<p>Running. Cornered. Shuichi. Arms. Green. Confringo. </p>
<p>Shuichi. </p>
<p>As soon as his boyfriend’s name registered in his head, a jolt of panic paralyzed Kokichi. </p>
<p>
  <i>Where was Shuichi?</i>
</p>
<p>The raw fear, no not fear, Kokichi Ouma didn’t get scared, the adrenaline that was now coursing through Kokichi gave him enough strength to push his weak body up from the ground. He blinked hard in an attempt to remove the last bits of haze from his vision as he willed his voice to work. </p>
<p>“Shuichi?” </p>
<p>All around him were the remains of the explosion, and he could hear more spells being shot off in the distance. He tried to piece together his fragmented memory and find some clue of where the other might be.  </p>
<p>“Shuichi?!” His voice was a little stronger this time. His purple eyes scanned over the area. Bits and pieces of rubble from the aftermath of the confringo were scattered around the floor, the sheer size of the explosion enough to have knocked Kokichi unconscious for a few moments. </p>
<p>Come on, come on, come on. He had to be here somewhere, if Kokichi was knocked out, Shuichi couldn’t have been thrown far. With slightly shaky legs, Kokichi managed to climb over one particularly large chunk of wall, coughing as the smoke from all the explosions being thrown out burned his lungs. </p>
<p>“Shui-“ </p>
<p>The words died in his throat as his vision cleared the stone and allowed him to see the other side. There, lying on his side, was a figure. One that Kokichi recognized almost immediately despite its back facing him. </p>
<p>His eyes widened and before he knew it he was scrambling to his side with almost uncharacteristic desperation. When he reached him, he suddenly came to a halt mere inches from the boy, as if all of a sudden he was afraid to touch him. </p>
<p>Kokichi stood there for a moment, frozen, before snapping himself out of his spell. He reached down and placed a hand on the figure’s shoulder, rolling him onto his back and revealing the face that he knew he would see. </p>
<p>Shuichi. </p>
<p>As he held him in his arms, the first thing Kokichi registered was how heavy he felt. Kokichi was never particularly strong, but even so it seemed as if Shuichi’s form was even-</p>
<p>And then it hit him. The awful, awful realization that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t lie his way around. </p>
<p>Shuichi wasn’t breathing. </p>
<p>And oh, how he tried. He tried to convince himself he was wrong. And by looking at Shuichi, you could see how he could manage that. His eyes were closed, and his lips were slightly parted. From an outsider’s perspective, one could easily mistake him for being asleep. </p>
<p>But Kokichi knew no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t wake him up. </p>
<p>He didn’t even realize he was crying until drops of water landed on Shuichi’s cheek. A deep, childish part of him wished that this was some movie, where Shuichi would open his eyes and embrace him before they shared a kiss and stared into each other’s eyes before living happily ever after. </p>
<p>But this wasn’t a fairy tale. This was reality. And no amount of lying could change what he held in his arms. </p>
<p>“Shuichi..?” His voice was so soft, a tone only the boy in his arms had ever heard him use. It was often used when the other had a nightmare. Kokichi would brush his bangs out of his face and cup his cheek, asking Shuichi if he wanted to talk about it. He was usually reluctant, but complied after a few moments. </p>
<p>They were about the curses. They always were. Shuichi’s parents had subjected him to two out of the three unforgivable curses over his life, and it was one of Kokichi’s biggest regrets. Shuichi didn’t deserve that. Shuichi was kind, smart, caring, <i>good</i>. All reasons Kokichi had fallen so hard for the boy. </p>
<p>He was there, when the second one was used. He still remembers Shuichi’s screams. Oh god, his screams. They played on loop in his nightmares, sometimes causing him to wake up with a jolt and look over to assure himself that the boy sleeping beside him was alright. He still felt guilty about it to this day, the way Shuichi had taken the spell for him. He’d wrapped his arms around Kokichi in an attempt to protect him. And it had worked. Shuichi was an idiot. He’d disregarded his own safety for no other reason than he loved Kokichi Ouma. And here, he’d done it again. </p>
<p>The realization finally ripped a sob out of Kokichi, the boy paying no mind to how badly his own body was shaking or how his eyes were screwed shut in pure agony as he pulled Shuichi against his chest. He pressed it protectively against him, praying for some sign of a heartbeat or breath. </p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>Shuichi Saihara had been subjected to two out of three unforgivable curses. The only difference this time is that no one can say they’ve been through all three. </p>
<p>Amongst the shouts and explosions from the battle that raged on in the distance, another sound could be heard by those who stopped to listen. It was an anguished cry that was filled with nothing but despair, grief, and regret. Regret that he’d never be able to hear Shuichi laugh again. See him smile at him in a way that gave him butterflies. Experience the way his face lit up when they talked about their future together after they graduated. All the things they would do, all the places they’d go. All of it was gone now. The world had finally given him something good, and just like that it was gone. Human life was so fragile. Like a match, it could be blown out in an instant, leaving nothing but the remains of what once burned so brightly. And no matter how hard you tried, you can’t bring that light back. </p>
<p>Kokichi listened one more time. Despite how much he wanted to hear something, anything, Shuichi was silent. </p>
<p>Kokichi’s scream, however, was not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>